The present invention relates to a handle of a stroller, and particularly to one which has a position adjusting device provided between the transverse handled part and a pair of parallel support tube parts thereof.
Many developments have been made in strollers, e.g. foldability and a direction-changeable handle. The foldability allows a stroller to become smaller for easy storage and transportation. And, the direction-changeable handle allows the parent to push the stroller along from the front side of the stroller so as to be able to see the baby in the stroller.
However, no strollers have been provided that have an easy-to-use position adjusting device for transverse handled part of the handle for allowing the user to move the handled part to an appropriate position.
Therefore, it is a main object of the present invention to provide a position adjusting device for a stroller handle such that the user can adjust the transverse rod part of the handle to an appropriate position.
The position adjusting device of the present invention includes a pair of housings, two toothed disks and two control buttons. The housings each has a first half part and a second half part turnably joined to the first half part. The first half parts are each secured to one of two support tubes of the handle, and each has a disk-shaped portion including a central portion, and several teeth formed on the inner side and pointing to the central portion.
The second half parts are each connected to one of two ends of the transverse handled rod part of the handle, and each has a disk-shaped portion including a central portion, and several teeth formed on the inner side and pointing to the central portion.
The toothed disks are each movably received in one of the housings, and each has several teeth radially formed on a central part. The toothed disks are each biased towards the first half part by a spring to engage the teeth of the first half parts and the teeth of the second half parts at the same time.
The control buttons are each movably fitted to one of the first half parts, and have legs passing into the housings to abut the toothed disks. Thus, the user can push the control buttons to force the toothed disks to move into the second half parts so as to disengage the first half parts for allowing adjusting turning movement of the second half parts relative to the first half parts.